madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benxander/Home page changes (05/10/2013)
The main page is continuously changing, albeit somewhat slowly (much like the rest of the Wiki at the moment). Every few months we're given some scrap of news regarding George Miller's Fury Road, or Avalanche Studios' Mad Max game - and we upload it to The Tell. Recently, we've added a column on the page for some Mad Max media, including both the Mad Max soundtracks and video games; but there'd been some things about the home page that were personally bugging me for a while. So I spent some time altering a few things, and would like to hear back what other editors think. Changes So, what got changed on the 5th October? Primarily, the thing that had been an eyesore for myself on the main page was the information under the contents and news headers. It's been a long-term goal of mine to find a way of making that section a little neater. With it's lengthy lists it looked like something you'd find on the Special pages of a wiki, rather than the opening page. Some long time Wiki editors have suggested a slider would be appropriate for the contents, but I've always favored contents lists to be the best way for people to find info on the wiki. So although they haven't gone, what I've put in place are collapsible contents. This way each sub-section of the index can be opened at leisure for the reader to look through. Of course, it's still a work in progress, and if any other editor can make a decent looking alternative (perhaps even a slider), then please go ahead. Currently the home page is open for all to edit, not just admins. To reduce the length of the home page, The Tell section has also been made collapsible, with the most recent news item at the top. The final major edit concerns the pictorial link to Max Rockatansky. Before we had a collage picture of Max in Mad Max, The Road Warrior and Beyond Thunderdome. The first alteration I made was to that line-up, I've now added Tom Hardy's incarnation of Max. A high quality image of the leaked autographed image in 2012 surfaced a few weeks ago and can be found HERE. The second alternation is an aesthetic one. I do quite like the main page being in that minimal black and white, but it was in need of a little more colour, not much - just a little dystopian beige here and there. But it wasn't only that that bothered me, the collage of Max was too angular: straight edges, a little clean-cut for the hero of the wastes. Hence the addition of the four dusty masking-taped corners. I quite like the finished effect: a photograph of Max throughout his wasteland career taped to a notice board. However, I admit it's far from perfect; sure, I managed to obtain myself an A-level in applied art many years ago, but I'm certainly no digital artist! If we could make the image look more like an old photograph - worn, torn, discoloured - then that would be great too! It's basically a placeholder at this moment in time. If there's any artists out there who think they can tackle the job then by all means go ahead! So what do you make of the changes? Please leave a comment below, or feel free to add your own edits. Here's the image without the tape: Category:Blog posts